Resident Evil 4 Code: Luis
by Esterk
Summary: Basically Luis' life story from when he meets Saddler to later in the game. Eventually, the fanfic will have spoilers, so if you haven't gotten to about chap 3-4 in the game, beware! Chap 1 up! Unfortunately, I have stopped work on this fanfic...
1. Prologue

Yay my RE4 fanfic! This chapter is a little short, but whatever. I put a Mature rating on it just because I was unsure whether it should be M or T and decided to play it safe. Chap1 is finished, just gotta type it up!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any characters in my fanfic. At all. All characters in this fanfic (c) Capcom

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**PROLOGUE: THE JOB**

The young Spanish ex-cop Luis Sera rode the cramped and noisy elevator down to the digging site. He was happy to finally find work that paid well. His boss was a man named Saddler and Luis had been hired as a researcher. Luis gazed at his silver wristwatch. It was 8:30 at night. _An unusual time for getting acquainted_, Luis thought, but quickly dismissed it.

The elevator stopped roughly at the bottom of the shaft, violently jolting Luis against the sides of the elevator. He stepped out and saw numerous workers mining and hacking away at colorless rocks that lined the area with dull pickaxes. One worker turned and glared at Luis. He wore tattered overalls and was covered in dirt. He was bald and was frowning. His cold, menacing eyes seemed to glow orange as he gazed at Luis. He grunted and returned to his work.

"Better make a good impression." Luis murmured to himself.

"Ah, you must be Luis Sera, my new researcher." A voice called out from behind Luis. He spun to face a black-haired elderly man in a dark violet robe. His eyes seemed to stare straight into Luis' soul.

"Uh, yeah, amigo. Luis Sera. Nice to finally meet you in person." Luis said as he held out his hand. The man met Luis' hand and grasped it. His grip was like iron and almost crushed Luis' hand. Luis retreated his hand in pain. He gazed at the man's hand. Long fingernails resembling claws protruded outwards from them. "You must be Saddler."

"That I am, Luis Sera. Let me show you your office. Right this way." He led Luis to a tiny room with a small bulb as its only light source. A large desk took up the far east corner and a bed sat adjacent to it. A worn down wooden chair was propped up against the desk. "This will be you living quarters while you are performing research for me and my workers. You will be fed, do not worry. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call me with this." He turned to face a giant black speaker next to the door. "You can call and listen to me with this. Please enjoy your stay." Saddler grinned as he walked out the door and slammed it behind him.

"Hmmm…something doesn't sit right with me and that Saddler. He seems a little loco." Luis contemplated. He sat on the bed and found it very rough and uncomfortable. He frowned. "Oh well, money is money, right?"

Luis slept on the floor that night.

**CHAPTER ONE: WORK AS USUAL**

Luis had been working 3 days but had only been doing meager work assigned by the miners. Most of the work was not even research. Most of it consisted of simple tasks such as fetching water for workers and finding better mining areas. Luis could not find or contact Saddler.

"Well it might not be research work, but at least it's easy." Luis spoke aloud as he walked into his miniature office at the end of the day. "It's already the end of day three." He closed the door behind him, reached up and yanked the chain near the ceiling light bulb. The small bulb flickered, then sprang to life. Luis sighed and sat in the old wooden chair in the corner. There was a deafening knocking at the door.

"Alright, alright, hold on amigo!" Luis yelled as he got up to answer it. The knocking got more intense. Luis twisted the doorknob and pulled the door open. He stepped back as he gazed at the figure outside.

It was a towering man about 7 feet tall, wearing a giant trench coat. He had huge, powerful limbs and massive hands. His face had a grim expression as he stared down at Luis. He had a short black beard. His left eye was red and looked false. His right eye was cold and heartless. It gave Luis a strong feeling of evil.

"You must be Luis Sera. I am Bitores Mendez, the head chief of the nearby village." The man bellowed in a deep voice and a strong Spanish accent.

"! Encantado Senior! Si, me llamo Luis Sera." Luis exclaimed, attempting to cover up the fear he felt. He put his hand out, prompting a handshake.

"I prefer English over Spanish. And I KNOW you speak English." Bitores declared. He did not move and continued to stare down at Luis. Luis pulled his hand back and frowned.

"OK then, Bitores. Why are you here?" Luis questioned, recovering over his initial fear.

"Lord Saddler is away monitoring a nearby mining site and instructed me to bring you these papers." Bitores explained as he reached into the left side of his trench coat and pulled out a file full of papers. He held it out to Luis. "Saddler wants you to analyze this organism that has been discovered in the mining area. Perform a full analysis of the creature. When you are finished, contact Saddler contact Saddler and give him your report. Or he will contact YOU." Luis grabbed the file from Bitores and flipped through the many papers.

"Uh...thanks then, Senior Mendez. I will start right away." Luis assured as he closed the file.

"Make sure you do." Mendez growled as he walked off, his feet leaving large prints in the soil.

Luis closed the door. "What a freak." He said to himself and tossed the file on the desk in the corner. "All these people seem to have some sort of evil aura...Ah, they're all just nutjobs. Muy loco." Luis pulled the chair up to the desk and sat down, ready to examine the organism.


	2. Chapter One: Work as Usual

OK, a little longer chapter, sorry if there are some mistakes...I have Chap2 written, I just gotta type it. Should be up soon!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any characters in my fanfic. At all. All characters in this fanfic (c) Capcom

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER ONE: WORK AS USUAL**

Luis had been working 3 days but had only been doing meager work assigned by the miners. Most of the work was not even research. Most of it consisted of simple tasks such as fetching water for workers and finding better mining areas. Luis could not find or contact Saddler.

"Well it might not be research work, but at least it's easy." Luis spoke aloud as he walked into his miniature office at the end of the day. "It's already the end of day three." He closed the door behind him, reached up and yanked the chain near the ceiling light bulb. The small bulb flickered, then sprang to life. Luis sighed and sat in the old wooden chair in the corner. There was a deafening knocking at the door.

"Alright, alright, hold on amigo!" Luis yelled as he got up to answer it. The knocking got more intense. Luis twisted the doorknob and pulled the door open. He stepped back as he gazed at the figure outside.

It was a towering man about 7 feet tall, wearing a giant trench coat. He had huge, powerful limbs and massive hands. His face had a grim expression as he stared down at Luis. He had a short black beard. His left eye was red and looked false. His right eye was cold and heartless. It gave Luis a strong feeling of evil.

"You must be Luis Sera. I am Bitores Mendez, the head chief of the nearby village." The man bellowed in a deep voice and a strong Spanish accent.

"! Encantado Senior! Si, me llamo Luis Sera." Luis exclaimed, attempting to cover up the fear he felt. He put his hand out, prompting a handshake.

"I prefer English over Spanish. And I KNOW you speak English." Bitores declared. He did not move and continued to stare down at Luis. Luis pulled his hand back and frowned.

"OK then, Bitores. Why are you here?" Luis questioned, recovering over his initial fear.

"Lord Saddler is away monitoring a nearby mining site and instructed me to bring you these papers." Bitores explained as he reached into the left side of his trench coat and pulled out a file full of papers. He held it out to Luis. "Saddler wants you to analyze this organism that has been discovered in the mining area. Perform a full analysis of the creature. When you are finished, contact Saddler and give him your report. Or he will contact YOU." Luis grabbed the file from Bitores and flipped through the many papers.

"Uh...thanks then, Senior Mendez. I will start right away." Luis assured as he closed the file.

"Make sure you do." Mendez growled as he walked off, his feet leaving large prints in the soil.

Luis closed the door. "What a freak." He said to himself and tossed the file on the desk in the corner. "All these people seem to have some sort of evil aura...Ah, they're all just nutjobs. Muy loco." Luis pulled the chair up to the desk and sat down, ready to examine the organism.


End file.
